MePad
MePad is MePhone4's assistant for elimination votes. His first appearance is Marsh on Mars. Appearance He's the fourth Meeple product featured on the show. He is the first MePad product and the first product to be armless. He has a fuchsia/magenta background and a black body. He also has an aqua sound-wave mouth similar to MePhone5's. Personality MePad seems to want the contestants to be in a safe environment and thinks Toilet needs to behave more professionally in his workplace. Toilet makes it very clear that he doesn't like MePad's presence and is jealous of the attention he gets from MePhone4, but MePad never gets angry at him or even really seems to notice how much Toilet dislikes him. He also proves to be smart, as he did give MePhone4 the idea for a challenge and obviously was happy when MePhone4 was worried about Marshmallow's safety. However, he seems to be flawed since he's so intelligent and observant that he gets caught up in analysing little details and functional marvels while more important matters are at hand. Coverage Click here to view the coverage of MePad. Voice Actors *Conrad Collins (US/UK/AU/CAN) *Jojo93able (Italy) Comparison and Contrast from iPads At the time of MePad's first appearance, MePad mentions that he has quad 4-dual processors, while iPads don't have them yet. MePad also says he has "the new A6 chip" like real iPads, while it should have been a M6 chip like MePhone4S's M5 chip. Trivia * MePad's the only Meeple product to not have died yet. * MePad is the first Meeple product to refrain from hunting MePhone4. * He is often compared with Baymax, from Big Hero 6, because they share many of the same traits. * It was confirmed by Adam that he is actually an iPad Mini. * MePad is the largest character on Inanimate Insanity. ** He is the second largest Meeple Product, the largest being MePhone6+. Votes These are votes that MePad displayed *v (Votes) Votes for Marsh on Mars Paintbrush 89v Lightbulb 122v Fan 139v Test Tube 150v Marshmallow 162v Cherries 184v Yin-Yang 399v Apple 554v Tissues 700v Eliminated Total: 2497 Votes for Tri Your Best Marshmallow 81v Test Tube 119v Apple 134v Paintbrush 172v Lightbulb 278v Fan 385v Yin-Yang 878v Cherries 974v '''Eliminated Total: 3021 Votes for Cooking for the Grater Good Suitcase 48v Knife 89v Nickel 95v Baseball 99v Balloon 163v Cheesy 219v Soap 229v Microphone 384v Box '''739v Trophy 1945v '''Eliminated Total: 4010 Votes for A Kick in the Right Direction Baseball 93v Nickel 99v Knife 103v Suitcase 141v Balloon 155v Microphone 188v Cheesy 530v Soap '''1102v Box 1442v '''Eliminated Total: 3851-3853 Votes for Let 'Er R.I.P. Marshmallow 148v Test Tube 203v Apple 250v Fan 311v Lightbulb 494v Paintbrush '''946v Yin-Yang 1859v '''Eliminated Total: 4211 Votes for Everything's A-OJ Test Tube 209v Fan 249v Lightbulb 393v Marshmallow 673v Paintbrush '''791v Apple 2045v '''Eliminated Total: 4300 Votes for Theft and Battery Suitcase 234v Baseball 240v Nickel 313v Knife 361v Microphone 540v Soap 627v Balloon '''768v Cheesy 2605v Eliminated (New Record) Total: 5688 Votes for Rain On Your Charade Baseball 194v Microphone 486v Knife 505v Suitcase 706v Balloon 1063v Nickel 1731v Soap 2663v Eliminated (New Record) Total: 7348 (record) Votes for Kick the Bucket Balloon 5v Eliminated Nickel 1v Eliminated (Due to suprise double elimination) Gallery Mepad.png|MePad's Idle MePad.png|Other official artwork of MePad. MEPADY.png MePad Transparent.png Screen Shot 2013-11-02 at 8.07.57 AM.png|Mepad showing votes Easter Egg 5.4.JPG|MePad displaying 3851 votes. 999229 675541955813915 1823905523 n.png|Toilet yelling at Mepad All meeples.png|Mepad along with all the MePhones Lightbulb Bright Lights.png|MePad and the Bright Lights in the hot air balloon MePad.jpg|him in the elimination time OMGA waht....PNG|OMGA waht...\ Image254.png MePhone and mePad. Best friends!image.jpg MePhoneMePadFanEgg.png MePadRocketTools.png MePhoneMePadGenius.png MePadLatestPoll.png ToiletMePadBeans.png MePhoneMePadIntroduce.png BYE BOX.png MeToilet.jpg Untitled (Time 0 01 44;24).png 12604672 1083679065000200 5820389325173807170 o.jpg All.png MePadShowingNoEmotion.png Marsh running away.png Gone rogue.png Screenshot Image 130.png Screenshot Image 122.png Screenshot Image 123.png Screenshot Image 121.png Screenshot Image 120.png Screenshot Image 119.png Screenshot Image 118.png Category:Host Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Category:Meeple Category:Characters that are voiced by a unique person